


We Mourn Lives Lost

by polyesterfootbob



Series: RWBY fics [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bittersweet Ending, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25156339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polyesterfootbob/pseuds/polyesterfootbob
Summary: “A Pyrrhic victory (/ˈpɪrɪk/ ( listen) PIRR-ik) is a victory that inflicts such a devastating toll on the victor that it is tantamount to defeat. Someone who wins a Pyrrhic victory has also taken a heavy toll that negates any true sense of achievement or damages long-term progress.”
Relationships: Jaune Arc & Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos
Series: RWBY fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1844821
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	We Mourn Lives Lost

1 A.M. 

A bit early to be getting some extra training in, but Weiss couldn't sleep anyway. While the rest of her team slumbered, Weiss fastened her hair into its usual ponytail, and changed from the blue nightie she had been trying, and failing, to fall asleep in, into something more conducive for training. The Atlas Standard sleep t-shirt and sweatpants worked well enough. She grabbed her faithful sword from its spot in her locker, and made her way to the training room.

As she walked the halls of Atlas academy she couldn't help but draw comparisons to the other set of large, often dark, usually too cold hallways she’d grown accustomed to. 

_I hope I never have to set foot in that prison of a house ever again._ She thought, biting back a sigh at just how unpleasant being back in Atlas was. She knew why they were here. It’d had been replayed in her mind every time she thought about begging her teammates to hitch the next possible ride out. They were here for a very important reason and she can’t just bail.

But god knows she wanted to, seemingly more than anything. _Just have to get this stupid tower up, and maybe everything will just. Calm down, even for a little bit._

After the mad dash everyone had gone through to save Mantle after the fallout of the election and Jacques’ blatant failure as a councilman, everyone had been trying to regain a feeling of normalcy after Watts and Tyrian’s arrests. But It just. Wouldn't. Happen for Weiss. It felt like as long as she stayed in Atlas she was walking on eggshells, always had to be ready in case her tarted up fraud of a family life decided to make her days any worse.

 _Does anyone else feel this?_ She couldn't help but wonder to herself, _Does anyone else feel like if they rest for even a second they cant get back up? I'm so tired of being here can’t we jus-_

As she approached the training room, it seemed like everything stopped. Her stomach lurched, and her chest tightened, and she broke out in a cold sweat.

Because coming from the training room was a sound she hadn't heard in two years.

Pyrrha’s voice.

She rounds the corner as quietly as she can, feeling. A lot of things, but mostly confusion. A feeling which is soon replaced by sympathy.

“Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced. Follow these instructions. Shield up. Keep your grip tight! Don’t forget to keep your front foot forward.” 

Jaune followed the recorded instructions to the letter, assuming a battle ready pose that, for him, showed leagues of improvement from his time at Beacon. 

“Ready? Go.”

“ _HYAHH_ ” He yelled as he swung his sword forward, cutting the air.

“Again!”

He moves forward with his other foot, again slashing the air and releasing another cry.

“And again.”

Jaune spins in a circle, putting all his effort into the next slash, “ _RAAGH,_ ” 

It clearly takes a lot out of him, as he begins panting. _Why is he suddenly so tired? It was three swings?_ Weiss asked herself, continuing to watch.

“Okay, now,” she says in between giggles, “Assuming you aren't cheating, we can take a break.”

He stands upright, and lets his head fall forward a bit.

“I know this can be frustrating...and it can feel like so much effort to progress such a small amount. But I want you to know that I’m proud of you. I’ve never met someone so determined to better themselves. You’ve grown so much since we’ve started training, and I know this is just the beginning!” 

Weiss puts her hands over her mouth, not trusting herself to be quiet as she begins to well up with tears.

“Jaune I-I…”

_Oh god, is she going to say it?_

“I want you to know that I’m just happy to be a part of your life. I’ll always be here for you Jaune.”

There is a pause as the recording rewinds, and Weiss is left with the knowledge of what Pyrrha truly wanted to say. Jaune had not endeared himself to her with his constant failed attempts at romance, but after the Beacon dance they seemed to stop. And she knew why. In a twist of fate one could only call cruel and unusual, Jaune had finally seen Pyrrha’s affection for him, at the tail end of her life. And now in his only recorded remainder of her, she can’t bring herself to voice the unspoken truth out loud.

“Alright, Jaune, just like we practiced…”

That's why he was so tired. This wasn't the first time he’d been doing this. Has he been here all night? Did he always do this? Did the rest of his team know?

“Jaune?” She said, finally deciding to talk to him.

“HmWHA-AAUG-” He turned around so harshly he nearly fell over, and he scrambled towards his scroll, quickly cutting the video short.

“UM, HEY WEISS, Weiss, hey, howya doin, um. I was just uh…” He fumbled for an excuse, but eventually just let out a deep sigh.

“....How much did you see.” He said, flatly. Any and all tone drained from his voice.

“Enough. Jaune, how long have you been here?” Weiss asked.

“Um. A few hours? I think. I don't know.”

“Hours?? Jaune that's not healthy.”

“I know.” Was all he could say in response. 

Weiss softened. “Do you do this every night?”

“Not anymore, just on Saturdays. Or, I guess Sundays,” He sheepishly added, looking at the time.

Weiss looked at him, still with tears just waiting to fall, and continued questioning him. “Why? Why do this to yourself?”

“I...I don't know, Weiss. I just. I don’t want to let her down. She trusted me to get better, and rise to the occasion, and now I feel like if I rest for even a second I won’t get back up, No matter how tired I am, I just gotta, keep going.”

Oh. 

“And maybe, and I know this is stupid so you don’t have to tell me, If I watch that video enough, maybe she’ll say whats really on her mind…”

Thoroughly against her will, Weiss started crying, but tried her best to keep her composure. 

“I-I don't think it’s stupid. And even if I did it doesn't matter.” She said indignantly. “Jaune, to be blunt you put your worst foot forward,”

“Wow, thanks,”

“I’m not finished,” He hushed him. “You put your worst foot forward and in spite of it Pyrrha never gave up on you, she never put you down, or laughed at you. At least, not behind your back,” She added as memories of Jaune in a dress at prom came back to her. “If you think that gangly, awkward teen she met back then didn't disappoint her, why would you now? She loved you. Your team loves you. Have you talked to them?” She asked, repeatedly drying the treacherous tears that rolled down her face. 

“Heh,” Jaune laughed mirthlessly, “No, I don't think it’s great for team morale for everybody to know their leader slinks off at night and broods to himself…”

“Please tell them…” Weiss asked, “Suffering in silence does no-one any good.” _Note to self: take my own advice…_

“...Yeah, alright. I’ll tell ‘em.” 

Without warning Weiss walked over and hugged Jaune, something he at seventeen would’ve counted as an ultimate victory. 

But now, It was just an honest, tender moment between friends, bonding over how tired life has made them.

So very, very tired...

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, hope you enjoyed. this fic is a spin off a much less sad nuts and dolts fic u can read  
> Here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24887368/chapters/60216028


End file.
